Hostage
A hostage is an artificially intelligent NPC in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview Hostages are the basis of the Hostage rescue scenairo. After a group of Terrorists capture them, the Counter-Terrorists must safely escort them to a nearby Hostage rescue zone, while the Terrorists must prevent them from doing so. ''Counter-Strike'' A hostage will follow any Counter-Terrorist if the use key (default = E) is pressed on them. They will not stop following their rescuer until the use key is pressed again, the player is killed, or they get separated. Once a hostage has stopped, they will remain stationary. The AI was modified from the original NPC monster code used in Half-Life. Hostages are the only unique NPCs in the game. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Turtle Rock Studios introduced new AI for the hostages. In addition to similarities of ''Counter-Strike, these hostages are able to wander around their detention point, escape on their own (though rarely), and warn Counter-Terrorists of nearby Terrorists. They can also climb ladders, crawl into air vents, and traverse through other tight spaces. In fact, they will crouch and avoid being targeted if they are caught in the middle of a gunfight. They were also given a "coward attitude", which forces them to go back to their detention point if a Terrorist witnesses them attempting to escape or a firefight occurs in the area. Notably, hostages react differently to each team; hostages will shout and wave to get the attention of Counter-Terrorists while they will respond in fear by trembling if targeted by terrorists. If a hostage sees both a CT and senses a Terrorist nearby, that hostage will give off a warning by shaking his head silently and wait until the Terrorist is eliminated or has moved away. Often times, they utter phrases such as "Why are you doing this?" and "I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me" to any Terrorist while for the Counter-Terrorists, hostages will say "When can we get out of here?" and other quotes. The hostages are also sensitive to each type of grenade. If an HE grenade is thrown into their sight, they will shout, "Watch out! Grenades!". If a Flashbang explodes in their sight, they will shout, "Oh my eyes!" and "I can't see!". If a Smoke grenade spreads near them, they will begin to cough. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes'' Although unavailable in multiplayer game, the hostages still exist in missions. Every hostage rescue missions have different hostage models. For example in mission Recoil, the hostage is a Delta Force Sniper. He can climb ladders and fire his grabbed Steyr Scout. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' With the exception of new models and sounds, the hostages in Counter-Strike: Source are identical to the ones found in Counter-Strike. All changes made in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero are non-existent. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Before the March 21st 2013 update, the hostages behaved the same way as in ''Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source. They were static and didn't reacted to their environment. The most notable change is their overall appearance. The hostages have bandages and injuries over their faces as if they were severely beaten by the Terrorists and have their hands tied together. On the March 21st update, the hostage rescue scenario has been competely overhauled. Two hostages are spawned on random spots on the map near the Terrorist spawn zone (spawn locations are then retained the same for the whole match). The hostages are still static, but they stand on their knees now rather than on their feet. In order to win the round, only one hostage needs to be rescued. The massive difference is now that you must carry a hostage on your back in order to rescue them, unlike previous titles when they were following you on foot. The Counter-Terrorist carrying the hostage can still use his weapons but his movement speed will be reduced. It takes 4 seconds in order to pick up a hostage. If you want to reduce the pick up time there is a new equipement available - Rescue Kit. There is also reused radio announcement from Beta and retail Counter-Strike that broadcasts "Hostage down!" when a player kills a hostage. Currency Tasks Rewards Penalties Gallery :Main article: Hostage/Gallery Trivia *Four of the Counter-Strike hostage models use Half-Life scientist models, while all of them share the same animations as the Half-Life scientists while it appears hostages use the scientists coding and A.I. modified. *The Counter-Strike: Source hostage models are based on the beta versions of the Citizens and Dr. Kleiner from Half-Life 2 (Hostage 1 to 3 are based on the Citizens who originally were actual characters, 1 re-uses from Samuel/Lazlo, 3 appears to be Captain Vance and 4 is based on Kleiner's beta facemap). *Counter-Strike: Condition Zero is currently the only CS game that includes "enhanced" hostages that have considerably better A.I. guidence system than the other CS games. External links *Hostage at Wikipedia Category:Gameplay